


Patter of Little Feet

by deskclutter



Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Crack, Footnotes, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...even a Luggage needs love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patter of Little Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Miyazaki owns the concept for the castle on actual feet, DWJ owns the Castle, Pratchett owns the Luggage and the wizzard that goes with it, and Gaiman bears the blame for the concept. There was one time when the Luggage showed up with little Luggages, right? And the Luggage flips and flops all over the planar continuum, right? IT IS NOT SO FAR-FETCHED.

  
Castles, Rincewind believed, were very terrible things. They were built with dungeons attached, and dungeons were built specifically to _not let people run away_. Moreover, they were rather like the Dungeon Dimensions, from which Rincewind had once _not been able to run away_.

But the Luggage had always had a mind of its own, and it trotted towards the castle on its many many little feet. Rincewind shuddered, and turned to run the other way. The Luggage was a big ... Luggage, and could take care of itself. Usually at others' expense*.

Then, to Rincewind's horror, the castle moved. And not just _moved_, it raised itself on little feet, _much like the Luggage_, to run towards the Luggage, and thus _closer to Rincewind_.

Rincewind did not look back as he fled, screaming.

* * *

*Prosthetic limbs were costly.


End file.
